The Mediator New Generation
by chazza-x
Summary: Suze and Jesse's kid leads a normal life, expect he can see ghosts. One day he meets the ghost of his dreams, a tale of love and of course ghost busting in style
1. Blue Belly Button

"Hey, Fin, catch this!" Claire McTavish shouted, throwing the books around the class room. Claire was the original tomboy and was also one of my best friends. More like a sister really.

"Class, SIT!" A voice bellowed, coming from the door of the classroom. A force made all of us sit down.

Our new teacher walked in, her head held high. She was wearing a black top and white skinny jeans, (as long as teachers look nice they can wear whatever they want) her shoulder-length black hair bounced as she walked.

But she wasn't the person I was looking at; a girl was following her, the girl as about my age, with long blondie-browinie hair which waved around her shoulders. She was wearing pink jeans with big openings at the bottom and a black top just over her stomach, showing a blue belly-bottom ring. The girls eyes swept along the room, he eyes were the colour of a thousand sparkling diamonds.

"Fin, what ya looking at?" My other best friend – and boyfriend of Claire- Peter Slater asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"God, shut up loser!" His sister, Katie Slater, hissed from the front of the room.

It amazed how to twins with the same upbringing could be so different. They had the same parents same house, but they were so different. They looked the same, they both had blonde hair – expect Katie's was long – the same hazel eyes. They weighed the same – well, they looked the same weight – and they were the same height.

Claire turned to give Katie the evils; her red hair accidently whipped me in the face. "Oh shut up, Katie," She snarled.

The teacher started to write her name on the black board.

Miss Horsley

The girl was still looking around the rooms, I noticed that she had no shoes on and her toes were painted blue to match her belly button. She had a bracelet on her wrist, it had best friend engraved onto a love heart.

Finally he eyes rested onto mine, it was like we were in a private staring contest. I should probably explain why no one else was looking at the strange girl with big blue eyes. The answer was simple.

The girl was dead.

The girl was a ghost.

I was the only one who could see her.


	2. Laughter

The girl noticed me looking at her; she tilted her head to the side and widened her eyes so that they were the size or golf balls. Her mouth slowly dropped into an 'O' shape, and started to pull on the colourful bands on her wrists.

"Miss?" I called, I had to speak to the girl…she was really beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Yes…um?"

"Fin DeSliva, can I go to the toilet?" I asked.

"Sure,"

I tilted my head to the girl to show her to follow me, she narrowed her eyes first – but not in a mean way, in a curious way. She stalked after me, staring at me the whole way. I walked into the playground so that no one could hear or see us – okay so no one could hear or see _me, she_ was invisible.

"Hello," I spoke softly, studying her every movement.

"You can see me?" She asked with a voice of English chocolate.

Her face was really shocked; I could see all the birds' disappear as she became more and more shocked. The water in the fountain started to become unsettled. Her blondie-brownie hair – which was becoming more like flames at the bottom – started to pick up at the ends, she blinked and then stood up straight. Trying – I think – to get out of the shock.

I studied her eyes, up-close they were so blue…so deep. I noticed that she had a twinkle – like a little star – in the corners of her eyes. The stars really suited her – so did the glowing. She was glowing like a star high above the sky. I looked down at her out fit, her pink jeans were a bit faded and her black top long- sleeved and covered half of her hands. Her blue belly-button glowed along with her skin.

"How? Why?!" She demanded, the girl was defiantly English, so what was she doing in Cameral, California? Following around a _TEACHER_!?

"I'm a mediator; I can see and speak to ghosts, my name's Fin DeSliva. Would you like to tell me your name?" I asked softly.

She closed her eyes; I noticed that she had blue eyeliner on the tip of her eyes. She nodded, taking a deep breath – even though she didn't need it. A grim smile spread across her face. "My name is…" She paused for a bit, deciding if she should tell me. "Turner, Rosalina Turner. Lee for short," She spoke, opening her eyes.

"Lee?" Wasn't that a boy's name.

A slow smile crept up on her lips, her eyes dazzled. "I don't like being called Rosalina, and I'm not girlie enough to pull-off Rosie. So I stick with Lee. Plain and simple." She shrugs.

A sudden whoosh of air knocks us both to our feet; wind could never be that strong so it defiantly wasn't that. Lee stood up and looked around trying to figure out what the strong gust was. "What…what was that?!"

Nothing else was knocked over or even took the damage of the wind, just us. Which if you think about it was pretty freaky. Her blue eyes dazzled with confusion she looked at me for answers. I just shook my head at her; I was clearly confused as she was.

We both stood up and looked around trying to find….something. That's when we heard it. It was so pure but still evil.

A child's laughter….


	3. Voodoo Doll

Lee jumped up – seriously it was like what the girls did in gymnastics, maybe she was n the gym club when she was alive – and whipped her head around in confusion. Or so I thought.

She turned to face me, shaking her head something, was wrong with her eyes, the sparkle had gone; basically her eyes were flat. The wind was at a normal _human _speed now, the palm trees were just softly blowing.

"Do you know what that was?" I asked, watching her very carefully.

"No, but I recognise the laughter," She sighed.

We stood in silence, in that silence I probably looked at Lee. She was about three inches smaller than me; I was betting that she was fourteen to fifteen. Her clothes were clearly from the 70s, she had a necklace on as well, a thick sliver chain with a doll hanging on the end. The doll had blonde hair and looked like a genie – it was a voodoo doll. Why was she carrying around a voodoo doll?

"It's meant to keep me safe," She said, reading my thoughts. "My mum gave it to me when I was born."

Her head cupped the doll stroked it softly in a loving way. A small smile slipped its way onto her lips, which had glossy red lip-gloss on them.

"Fin, FIN!" Voice's called.

I turned around to find Claire and Peter running to me; for once I hated them being there. I wanted to be alone and speak to Lee. She showed a massive smile, showing a gap in between her to front teeth.

"You've been AGES lessons already over, who were you talkin' to?" Peter said, looking around.

"No one," I whispered ad Lee disappeared.

"Come on, it's home time I'll give a lift to your Nan's," Claire sighed, grabbing Peter's hand and walking to her car.

"Fin?" A girl's voice called, I turned around to find Katie walking over to me.

"Uh, hello," I said, why was Katie speaking to me? Katie was exactly like her Mom Kelly Slater. My mum knew her when she went to this school, back then she was called Kelly Prescott. Katie always looked down at me and my family, but she never said anything in front of her husband Paul. Paul was alright, but it was obvious her fancied my mom. Which is kind-a gross if you think about it.

"What you doing to night, I was thinking that maybe we could get a cup of coffee or something." She suggested. Oh my god, was Katie coming on to me. Something seriously gone wrong here.

"Your face," Said a laughing voice behind Katie, I know that I shouldn't – but I totally recognised the voice.

"I'm sorry, I really am…but your face, Fin! You look like you've just stood in dog poo," She giggled. I couldn't say anything to her because I'd look like a mental case.

"Um...Katie I can't tonight sorry I'm having a family dinner." I said quickly.

I grabbed my bag and ran off to Claire's car, I heard Lee shout one last 'sorry' before I reached the car. Strange enough it made _me_ start laughing.


	4. Here We Go Again

"Your late, we've been here ages," My mum grinned, opening the front door and giving me a big hug. I didn't look like my mum; expect I had her eyes, which were green. The rest I had off my dad; his olive skin and his black hair.

Grinning, I walked into the house. I could see the whole family round the dinner table, well; all expect Andy he was in the kitchen cooking. My mum went and sat next to my dad who was sat next to my Uncle David, they were talking about something science-y. Uncle D was sat next to his wife Shannon who, by the way, was pregnant. She was sat next to Uncle Brad's wife, Debbie, Debbie was sat next to Uncle B. Uncle B was sat next to his son, Leo and Leo was sat next to his little sister, Emily. Emily was sat next my Uncle Jake's daughter, Lily and Lily was sat next to Uncle J wife and my mum's best friend Gina. Gina was sat next to Uncle J who was sitting next to my sisters. In this order, Sarah, Miley, Beck, Annie and Libby; I have a huge family. I sat down next to my oldest sister, Miley.

An hour later we all walked into the living room, we were stuffed. Literally. I was last out, maybe fate had planned it this way, 'cos when I turned to walk in she was standing there grinning.

"I was curious, your family's cute, really big, but cute." Lee confessed.

I grinned back at her, and pulled her into the empty kitchen. "Stick around, when we get back to my house I'll introduce you to my parents and sisters." I explained that they were the only people who could see her.

We walked into the kitchen, everyone was playing board games. It was embarrassing, especially my mum who was doing a really weird victory dance.

"So, how did you die." My youngest sister, Sarah, asked Lee when we were back at my house. We were all sitting in the dining room, me, the annoying (sisters) and the 'rents.

"Sarah, be polite," My dad, Jesse, muttered.

"Um, I got run over." Lee whispered, I could tell there was more to it but she wasn't going to budge.

"Lee, honey, your gonna have to move over. To the other side, you can't stay here." My mum, Suze, soothed.

"No, I can't. I will move on, when I'm ready. And I know why I'm stuck here, so you really don't need to waste your time on me. Really." She answered.

"Rosalina," My second to youngest sister, Libby, loved Lee's real name so much that she wouldn't call Lee, well, _Lee. _"Would you like to tell us what's keeping you here?"

A look of panic reached Lee's face and she looked at me for help, her eyes were begging me to help. Nodding I stood up and walked over to Lee's chair. "Well, this was nice now me and Lee are gonna go, so, sleep tight. I don't know when I'll be back. Bye" I said in a rush, pulling Lee out of her chair.

"Bye Mr and Mrs DeSliva, bye girls." She grinned. Quick as a flash we were out the door.

Which was when we heard it, the laughing of a child….

A freaky child.


	5. Chapter 5

Im not going to write this story anymore, I have writers block. Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story.


End file.
